Zade Sidebomber
"Few know the force as i do dark and light, good and evil you can not have one without the other" ALERT: DATING AND INFORMATION IS CURRENTLY CONTESTED AND SHOULD NOT BE CONSIDERED TOTALLY RELIABLE, IT IS BEING HANDLED BY ADMINISTRATION HOWEVER 2:20 AM 8/31 2014 UNITED STATES PAGE IS SLOPPY, STILL NOT ORGANIZED, STILL PENDING ADMINISTRATIVE CORRECTION! Thursday, April 23, 2015 10:44 PM UNITED STATES -Zade Sidebomber- During his time Zade was one of the smartest and wisest people around studying everything from life to the secrets of the force. 'The Begining' In the time when the force was only know to three beings called the Ones Zade was created with both the dark side and the light sides of the force. When Zade was brought to life on the planet of Kesh he was wondering who and what am i why am i here, wondering Kesh aimlessly for ten years asking himself questions that he didn't have or find the answers to. At the end of the tenth year Zades connection to the force began to show its self, apawn finding out he had the power of teleportation he used it and found himself walking on a strange planet full of jungle life. While wondering this strange planet Zade senced two strong force nexuses, not knowing what they were Zade tryed to find some one or some thing that knew. Before Zade could start searching he saw a figure that seemed to hover above the ground when he asked "Who are you?" she replied "I am Abeloth". When Abeloth walked up to him she asked "i sence you are strong in the force how would you like to become stronger?" Zade replied yes not knowing completely what he was doing, she lead him the two nexuses he senced earlier but when he walked up to them he senced some thing wrong about them so he made a cup and mixed the two waters with his own blood against what Abeloth said he should do. When Zade drank his mixture he felt the force like never before became immortal and could see all the past the present and the future. Zade found out he wouldnt be able to get off this planet without a ship which in his reaction to the mixture wouldnt come for the next ten thousand years. Life on Taris When a ship first arrived on the planet Zade took his chance to get aboard the ship and finaly leave the messed up planet. After a long trip through space Zade listened on a conversation finding out that the planet was called Taris wanting to see Taris for him self taking his chance to get off the ship and taking a few credits and cloths he walked on to the city streets. Looking around the small city Zade he found him self in need of some food and a place to stay so he the first twenty years he stood around a street corner telling them some of their future for ten credits until he could buy a place along with food and clothing. When people started to find out he was living older then any man should they began to respect him and give him gifts for the next eighty thousand years. 'During the Old Republic' While the Old Republic was having its war with the sith empire Zade became a jedi and making himself seem like he was interested in what the force had to offer when in reality he already knew everything he was reading but when action called he got the force and his lightsaber ready and went into battle. 'The End of The Mandalorian Wars' During the battle of Malachor with the title of jedi master Zade battling on the front lines along with Revan killing every mandalorian in sight but even with his advanced strength in the force was getting wearing down with only a split second to spare he called on what he can to retreat and get back to camp. When Zade was resting when he could he got a report saying that the mandalorias were defeated and that Revan was going to activate the mass shadow generator he got as quickly as he could to the shuttle but it was to late in far orbit the generator was activated and he was caught in the blast and his limbs were torn off. Coruscant Unsure what time it is or his place all Zade remember was being knocked out by the the Mass Shadow Generator. When he came completely to his sences he found out his arms and legs were robotic and that he was on Coruscant and around 11 A.B.Y which was around the clone wars and so when he could he went back to the jedi temple to study again. While he was going around the archive he found some on the whats called the Sith so he changed to the sith but also he found out his mind was shattered only remembering who helped him Kesh and what knocked him out. 13''' A.B.Y ' Around the middle of the clone wars during The Nebula Wars he met a man Named Talverd Skirata he asked Zade if he would join him and even to fight Xalandra Nova leader of the Dark Nebula and later Nebula Corp. Zade said yes to his offer and joined him to fight her but him and the rest did not fight in the squad and mainly stayed dorment. Later on in the squad Aliit Solic Rune Photocruise later leader of black tech joined to spy on the squad for info and try to discharge griff but the plan failed and rune was kicked, as well as rune got kicked Taylor Coldbreather joined not to much longer. A few months later Zade Met the mandalorian Burn Skirata a helper in his life and a slight annoyance. 17 '''A.B.Y' (Aliit Kote and the later wars) When Talverd went insane Zade, Taylor, Burn and the newest addition to the gang Legojbfa Storm left the rebirth of Aliit Soylc and later made Aliit Kote and later to be at war with Order of Chaos and possibly The Mandalorian Guild. The New Republic and New Jedi Order Zade with his mind nearly fixed and in exile seperated from from burn and lego, watching the New Republic half way succed compared to past republics simply wondering...when will this all end and become one united force to last? Special Events The Temple Wars Around 12 A.B.Y Zade met a sith war hero and later imperial leader Spartan Tank challanged the jedi Begining of the wars. The wars were brutal and short each war only lasting a galactic standerd year, during the second Temple War while Zade was a sith and siding with Spartan destroying half the temple with ease winning the temple but only for a short time. The Return To Kesh While Zades body was still knocked out he left his body to return from where he came Kesh. Finding a group of sith calling them selves The Lost Tribe and a spieces called the Keshiri, impressed with the way they live choose to copy some of their life styles and weapons. The Old Republic While Zades first body was out of bussiness he went and took another body a taking dead ones during the Old Republic to act as a back up but he also he was a bounty hunter and later a great hunt champion and one of the best mandalorians of that time. Freinds and Foes Freinds Burn skirata- An expert mandalorian and teacher to the culture, a serious troller but in the end he was also way there when Zade needed it or wanted it (most of the time) Legojbfa Storm- A clone trooper with a has a sence for trouble and good squads and supports Zade when he could Talverd Skirata- A some what messed up mandalorian with a heart that goes warm and cold now and then and slightly insane Taylor Coldbreather- A former jedi and now mandalorian and now immortal like Zade and now is his first and only love Brion Spacejammer- A man of the unknowen, used to be called jammer the hutt, seems to attract women like metel to a magnet Lenn Ionsmasher- Some what childish, watches to much tv and overreacts Borsk Coldbreather- Not much knowen about him other then hes a great planer Foes Xalandra Nova-A criminal mastermind leader of many squads and has alot of influence Talverd Skirata- A some what messed up mandalorian with a heart that goes warm and cold now and then and slighty insane Order of Chaos- A group of sith bent on taking over the galaxy Mandalorian guild- no information avalible Abilites Tracer missle (modified TOR ability)-Makes all heatseeker missles undodgeable Heatseeker missles (modified TOR ability)-Tracks onto an enemy and does massive damage Spirit lightning-Special lightning that can go through nearly all defences Force Storm-A very rare and powerful force ability able to destroy planets Lightning Storm-semi-rare some what powerful, can destroy citys Special abilites Dark force bomb-A dark side bomb able to destroy the body and spirit of any being in the blast Light force bomb-A light side bomb able to revive and repair any woulds Balanced force bomb-A balanced bomb able to do serious damage or repair serious injuries Advanced force speed-Makes Zade able to run faster the light speed Category:True Mandalorians Category:Mandalorians Category:Jedi Category:Mandalorian Protectors